La serendipia de aquel entrenador
by sieteazulesespadas
Summary: Es un viaje que emprende el protagonista para hallarse a sí mismo y enfrentar sus demonios para cumplir con sus objetivos. La libertad de la que carece por sus incesantes obstáculos serán las pruebas más difíciles de superar, a menos que halle la fortaleza necesaria en los lugares más inesperados.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Una conversación incomoda.

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde ese entonces?_ Si desde aquella vez que fui a enfrentar a todo el mundo para alcanzar un sueño que no pude cumplir. Tantas regiones, tantas personas, tantos pokémon, tantas historias y experiencias que viví. Han sido varios años desde que me aleje de mi sueño. Ahora mismo me encuentro en Pueblo Paleta, en mi casa, acompañando a mi madre. Ella ha caído en una profunda depresión desde hace un par de años al enterarse de que mi padre había fallecido en una de sus aventuras intentando proteger a unos pokémon de ser capturados por una banda criminal. Este hecho ocurrió después de que regrese de mi viaje a la región Alola. Desde que llego la carta con la noticia mi madre ha quedado muy afectada, por mi parte; no pude evitar sentir cierta conmoción, pero mi padre pasó muy poco tiempo en casa y conmigo; además mis recuerdos de él son muy vagos y nuestra relación siempre estuvo marcada por una permanente lejanía que nunca fue resuelta.

En la actualidad, me hago cargo de los gastos de la casa, administrando el dinero que mi padre nos dejo tras su fallecimiento. Las cosas no fueron fáciles en un primer momento, ya que me tenía que hacer cargo de mi madre y de las cosas de la casa; dado que mi madre no estaba en una condición en la que pudiese hacerse cargo de la casa o de ella misma. Por lo que en estos tres años he estado cuidando a mi madre. Lo positivo de todo es que esto me hizo madurar y darme cuenta que estar vivo no es algo que se pueda dar por sentado, sino que es una suerte que uno pueda gozar de buena salud para hacer cualquier cosa. Además, en el último año mi madre poco a poco se comenzado a recuperar con la ayuda de medicamentos y los cuidados necesarios que requiere una persona que padece de depresión post-mortem, pese a que en el caso de mi madre la enfermedad ha sido más severa de lo normal.

Mientras estoy preparando la comida para mi madre, escucho una voz aguda que proviene de un buen amigo mío.

—Pika, pika.

Sonrió un poco al sentir su agradable compañía.

—Sí, lo sé. Sé que tú también tienes hambre Pikachu —le contesto esperando a que esto lo tranquilice un poco.

Comienzo a trabajar en el pedido de Pikachu de forma paralela. En estos tres años he podido desarrollar algunas habilidades útiles como dueño de casa, aunque he hecho otras cosas. Entre tanto, mi madre me apoya en la cocina preparando la ensalada y Mr. Mine pone la mesa para todos.

Quince minutos después. Ya estaba todo listo y nos sentamos todos a comer.

—Ash, cariño hay algo de lo que quiero que hablemos —me dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

Me quedo un poco intrigado de saber porqué mi madre quiere hablar, pero solo le sigo la corriente.

—Dime, te escucho.

—Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos la cena pasada.

Me quedo en silencio por un rato.

No quiero recordar aquella conversación. Desde hace algún tiempo, mi madre me ha estado diciendo que se ha sentido mejor y de que es hora de que yo vuelva a viajar como lo hacía antes. Sin embargo, no me siento cómodo al respecto. Aun es muy pronto para que la deje sola.

Mi madre enseguida se percata que algo raro me sucede y me habla con un tono muy cálido.

—Ash...yo sé que eres un buen chico y te preocupas por mí. Quiero decirte que estoy muy contenta y orgullosa de ver que te has convertido en un joven tan bueno, además te ha tocado cuidar a tu madre estos tres años, cuando esa no es tú responsabilidad querido. Un joven de tu edad tiene que salir de casa en búsqueda de aventuras y disfrutar de la vida, encontrar a una chica para casarse y darle a tu madre un lindo nieto. Me siento muy culpable por hacerte cargar una responsabilidad tan pesada...

En ese momento, le interrumpí. La ansiedad y el nerviosismo me recorren el cuerpo, y soy consciente de que no quiero tener esta conversación.

—Eso no es cierto. Mamá te he estado cuidando porque lo puedo hacer. No es una obligación que no quiera asumir...

—Déjame terminar de hablar Ash y, por favor, no me vuelvas a interrumpir —me detiene mi madre usando un tono grave. Luego, se calma un poco y continúa—,Ash quiero que desde hoy en adelante le prometas a tu madre que dejarás de preocuparte por ella, y que te enfocarás en cumplir tu sueño que es convertirte en maestro pokémon.

Las palabras de mi madre me dejan helado. Ese temor latente que se había escondido en mi corazón por tanto tiempo salió de ese rincón oculto de mi corazón, y se yergue con fuerza. No quiero enfrentarlo...no puedo...me da miedo...perderla a ella también...pero esas palabras no salen de mi boca...se quedan atrapadas en mi garganta.

Mi madre me observa como mi cara se va transfigurando a causa de la angustia que siento en mi corazón, pero que no soy capaz de expresar en palabras. Ella se acerca hacia mí y me abraza.

—Ash, mi niño. Sé que tienes miedo de que tú madre se ahogue, de nuevo, en la depresión. Pero tienes que saber que no hay dolor más grande para una madre que ver infeliz a su hijo —me dice con una sonrisa.

Mi sorpresa es grande al escuchar su comentario y de inmediato intento refutar esa afirmación de mi madre.

—Te equivocas. Cuidar de ti nunca me ha hecho infeliz, mamá.

Mi madre toma mi cara con sus manos y me dice.

—Ash...una madre nunca puede ser engañada por su hijo, aun cuando este trate de demostrar lo contrario. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta de que eres infeliz, en este momento, porque te has estado trabajando arduamente para cuidarme y así ocultarte a ti mismo el hecho de que la muerte de tu padre te ha afectado —afirma mi madre.

_¿Cómo puede ser eso?_

—Mamá no entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que la muerte de mi padre me ha afectado? —objeto de forma apresurada.

Mi madre me hace cariño con sus manos y luego me dice.

—Cariño puede que no lo recuerdes muy bien porque eras muy pequeño en ese entonces, pero tu padre y tú tenían una relación muy estrecha y tu adorabas a tu padre. Es más siempre andabas detrás de él intentando acaparar su atención y acompañarlo a dónde él tuviese que ir. Cuando tu padre se tuvo que ir a trabajar a la región Alola por su trabajo tú estabas tan enfadado con él que te encerraste en tú habitación por un día entero esperando a que regresará Ash —me confiesa mi madre.

_¿Tenía esa clase de relación con mi padre?_ No lo puedo recordar con claridad, pero cada vez que pienso en él una inmensa sensación de frustración y rabia me invaden en el corazón...porque él me abandono y nunca vino a verme de nuevo...

—Ahora...entiendo porque estaba tan molesto en el día del funeral —dije después de entender mis propios sentimientos encontrados hacía mi padre.

Mi madre una vez escucha mi respuesta, me dice:

—Ash puedo entender que estés molesto con tu padre por no venir a verte. Sin embargo, el trabajo era algo que tu padre no podía dejar, ya que con el pudimos vivir una vida tranquila en donde a ti no te hacía falta nada, incluso gracias al esfuerzo de tu padre podíamos costear tus viajes como entrenador —me revela mi madre.

Al escuchar esas palabras, en mi corazón comenzó a brotar una sensación de amargura y vergüenza al descubrir lo egoísta que fui al culpar a mi padre injustamente por no venir a verme, pensando erróneamente que él me había olvidado; pero no era cierto.

—Mamá no quiero perderte...como paso con papá —me sinceré sacando todo el miedo que tenía en mi corazón.

Mi madre al escuchar eso se puso a llorar igual que yo.

—Mi bebé. Tu madre nunca te abandonará. Además tu padre siempre estuvo y siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites —me trataba de subir el ánimo mi madre.

Nos quedamos así un buen tiempo hasta que ninguno de los dos tenía más lagrimas que derramar por la muerte de mi padre.

Ese fue el último día que mi madre y yo vivimos el luto de la muerte de mi padre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: Encontrando una meta que no pude alcanzar.

Días después de que mi madre y yo tuvimos esa liberadora conversación. Muchas cosas cambiaron, por un lado, mi madre empezó a demostrar señales claras de mejoría y ahora es capaz de sonreír de vez en cuando. Además ella decidió por iniciativa propia a hacerse cargo de la casa, nuevamente, y poco a poco fui desplazado por mi madre y Mr. Mime de todos los quehaceres domésticos de la casa.

Un día puntual llegó Tracey con una carta que le dio el profesor Oak. Según lo dicho por el profesor a Tracey, esta carta fue dejada en sus manos por mí padre con instrucciones de que en caso de que a él se pasara algo, el profesor me haría entrega de la carta en cuestión, no obstante, el profesor Oak salió de viaje hace algunas semanas y no se encuentra en el laboratorio como es costumbre. Aproveche de conversar un poco con Tracey un rato antes de que este se fuera.

La carta hablaba sobre algunas investigaciones en las que mi padre estaba relacionado en la región de Alola. También describe que parte de su trabajo consistía en resguardar la seguridad del investigador principal que dirigía ese proyecto su nombre era Polo, pero debido a algunos problemas con algunos experimentos algo salió terriblemente mal y el investigador desapareció. Mi padre recupero algunos de los resultados de las investigaciones y las escondió en un lugar seguro. Lo último que sale anotado es que debo mantener esto en secreto. Toda esa información me sorprendió en su momento, pero opte por esperar al profesor Oak por más respuestas.

Una semana después de haber recibido la carta el profesor Oak llego. Durante el periodo que esa semana pensé mucho sobre qué hacer en el futuro y tomé una decisión la de volver a retomar mi viaje para convertirme en maestro pokémon. Dentro de esa pequeña semana le conté de mis planes a Pikachu que se mostró muy motivado con la noticia. Cuando me enteré por mi madre que el profesor estaba en el laboratorio fui rápidamente a reunirme con él.

En el laboratorio, la primera persona que me recibió fue Tracey que me dio algunas indicaciones sobre algunos consejos para preparar comida para los pokémon. Cuando acabo la charla llegamos a la oficina del profesor, la que estaba llena de papeles apilados por todos lados. El profesor Oak se veía bastante complicado enfrente de todo ese papeleo que le esperaba por ser revisado y archivado. Tracey quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esta escena le dio un pequeño salvavidas al profesor.

—Profesor, acaba de llegar Ash —menciona Tracey un poco divertido por la expresión en la cara del profesor Oak.

El profesor al notar nuestra presencia esboza una enorme sonrisa.

—Muchacho que bueno que estás aquí. Oh, Ash...me alegro de verte. Como puedes notar tengo mucho trabajo por delante, pero esto puede esperar hay algo de lo que necesitamos conversar —dice el profesor dejando un poco de misterio en el ambiente—.Tracey me podría ayudar a ordenar un poco el papeleo, por favor.

Tracey solo hizo una mueca ante la petición del profesor.

—Me imaginé que me pediría eso profesor.

El profesor me hizo una seña para salir de aquella habitación y una vez que se dio cuenta de que lo seguía comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del laboratorio hasta un pequeño estudio que contaba con una mesa de centro y un par de sofás de un estilo muy simplista. La habitación tenía suficiente iluminación y la temperatura era agradable. El profesor toma asiento y me invita a hacerlo mismo. Cuando ambos nos pusimos cómodos la hora de charlar inició.

—Bien, muchacho seguro que tienes mucha curiosidad por saber por lo que le paso a tu padre, ¿no es verdad? —menciona el profesor dándome una mirada inquisitiva. Segundos, más tarde, el profesor continúa—,como pudiste leer en la carta tu padre se hallaba trabajando en la región de Alola. Allí se desempeñaba como un compañero de investigación de un equipo de científicos que exploraban algunas ruinas dentro de la región.

Al escuchar las palabras del profesor no puedo evitar emocionarme, ya que cualquier información de sobre mi padre es muy difícil de obtener para mí. Esta mi madre que es bastante reacia a hablar sobre mi padre y la otra persona que conozco es el profesor. Parece que hoy podré desentrañar un poco más sobre el misterio que envuelve a mi enigmático padre.

—¿Profesor usted conoce la profesión en que se desempeñaba mi padre? —pregunto con curiosidad.

El profesor al notar que había pasado por alto este trozo importante de información que podría parecer superficial para otra persona, pero que en mi caso es muy relevante dada la escasa información que tengo sobre mi padre. El profesor esbozo una sonrisa forzada.

—A veces me cuesta pensar que Delia te haya dicho tan poco sobre tu padre, pero tengo que respetar su punto de vista si ella lo ha decidido hacer de esta manera. Muchacho tu padre era un arqueólogo y como podrás imaginar su trabajo le demandaba estar grandes periodos de tiempo fuera de casa —me aclaro el profesor.

Luego de esa respuesta muchas partes del rompecabezas parecieron tomar su lugar correspondiente dentro de mi cabeza, aunque no sea un consuelo para mí al menos me ayuda a comprender un poco mejor las razones que tenía mi padre.

—Profesor, en los últimos años mi padre solo se enfoco en su último proyecto...¿usted conoce detalles al respecto? —pregunte con inquietud.

El profesor se quedo pensativo durante un rato para luego contestar:

—Para contestar a tu pregunta Ash necesitaré extenderme un poco...tu padre y yo conocimos a un investigador llamado Polo que era originario de la región de Alola. A él le encantaba investigar sobre la mitología antigua de la región y los pokémon. Un buen día, Polo se puso en contacto conmigo intentando ubicar a tu padre para contarle sobre un hallazgo de un altar extraño que había dentro de unas ruinas. Tu padre al instante se emocionó mucho y al cabo de unos días se marcho al lugar donde Polo le había señalado. El descubrimiento que hallaron en las ruinas fue bastante intrigante para mí, ya que tu padre me comunico que existía la posibilidad de que ese altar comunicará con algún tipo de espacio alternativo. Esto por su puesto era tan solo una hipótesis a la que tu padre y Polo llegaron luego de examinar las ruinas. Tu padre poco a poco se fue involucrando más en el tema y los viajes a las ruinas de Alola se volvieron más frecuentes cada vez hasta el punto en que tu padre decidió trasladarse allá de manera temporal hasta que pudiesen desentrañar el misterio que significaba el altar que había dentro de las ruinas. Cuando tu padre decidió emprender este viaje a Alola tu aún eras muy pequeño y es entendible que no tengas muchos recuerdos de lo que paso —relata el profesor explayándose bastante.

Toda esa información me quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Demoré un poco en asimilar toda esa lluvia de datos que referían a las acciones de mi padre y su pasado. En un momento, mi cerebro inicio el proceso de atar cada uno de los cabos sueltos y fue allí cuando en mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y todo me quedo más claro.

—Profesor, en la carta que mi padre escribió el mencionó que le encargo cuidar algunos objetos con usted. ¿Qué relación tiene eso conmigo?—lanzo la pregunta.

El profesor Oak se quedo en silencio tomando una pose reflexiva, mientras piensa. Luego, de unos minutos el por fin me habla:

—Ash mientras más hablo contigo más me parece como si estuviese hablando con tu padre...En estos años que has madurado mucho y eso hace que te parezcas aún más a él —hizo el comentario. El profesor que noto que yo buscaba otra respuesta se apresuro a responder—.Ash tranquilo ahora contestaré a tu pregunta. Ash tu padre te lego algo muy importante antes de morir, sin embargo, me pidió que antes de entregarte aquello que me fue confiado es necesario que cumplas con algunos requisitos previos que él dijo que eran indispensable que los realices.

_¿Requisitos indispensables?¿Qué cosa me dejo mi padre?_

—Profesor, ¿qué tipos de requisitos debo cumplir?,¿y a que se refiere con algo que le fue confiado? —manifieste mis inquietudes al profesor después de su monólogo.

El profesor me invita a mantener la calma antes de continuar con la charla.

—Ash los requisitos que tu padre me indico fueron que te conviertas en un entrenador pokémon sumamente fuerte y lo segundo fue que desarrollaras tus habilidades innatas como guardián del aura. Según lo que me explico la formación necesaria para convertirte en un maestro del aura te será de gran ayuda para estimular tu potencial como entrenador pokémon así como también te entregará una visión más clara sobre la tarea que deberás desarrollar más adelante. Tu padre me delego la responsabilidad de asegurarme que este cometido sea llevado a cabo. Es por esto por lo que te recomiendo que retomes tu viaje para convertirte en un maestro pokémon —se alarga hablando el profesor con un tono solemne.

—Profesor, yo ya tenía decidido volver a viajar por las regiones para convertirme en un maestro pokémon, ¿Lo que no entiendo es por qué debo volverme un guardián del aura? Además, ¿cómo ayudará esto en estimular mi potencial como entrenador? —le interrogo muy confundido.

El profesor se ríe al escuchar mis preguntas, pero sin demora volvió a adoptar esa actitud seria.

—Ash los guardianes del aura son personas que han sido muy influyentes en la historia de nuestro mundo, sin embargo, es un poder que muy pocos humanos poseen y tu eres uno de ellos. Por tanto, es tu deber desarrollar las habilidades que están latentes dentro de ti. Para ser sincero no conozco muy a fondo los detalles de lo que significa ser un guardián del aura, pero se ha descubierto que el aura de los humanos es capaz de interactuar de maneras muy poco convencionales con la energía de los pokémon. Ser capaz de desarrollar esta habilidad seguramente será muy beneficioso para ti y tus pokémon —me responde el profesor con un tono grave.

_¿Ser un guardián del aura? ¿cómo podría convertirme en uno? _

—Profesor comprendo que los guardianes del aura son personas muy poderosas, yo mismo lo he visto de primera mano, pero ¿usted conoce a alguien que me pueda ayudar desarrollar esta habilidad? Además hay una duda que me ha molestado por un largo rato ¿Por qué mi padre le encargo la responsabilidad de hacer que me preparé de forma tan exhaustiva? ¿Es que es que acaso hay algo muy peligroso en lo que tengo que involucrarme? —comencé una vez más un extenso interrogatorio.

El profesor me quedo mirando un poco extraño y no pude evitar preguntarle por qué lo hacía a lo que me responde.

—Muchacho desde cuando te has vuelto tan listo —pregunto un poco desconcertado.


End file.
